Don't look back in anger
by Tropical Sorceress
Summary: Different to Hands of Time series. SORRY I haven't written stupid computer wouldn't let me. L/J Fic. First part to very short series. A bit soppy.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Only Tara, Cara, Cecilia and Skye belong to me.   
This series has nothing to do with the "Hands of Time" one. This one will be extra short.m   
  
Lily turned the corner and stopped. Her breath was gone, her body was frozen and everything seemed to go black. The wind rustled the curtains quietly in the old classroom but her eyes were watching something else.   
  
In the middle of the room were James and that extra thin, known as beauty queen to most of the boys, Cecilia. They were kissing not noticing anything else.  
  
Lily's mouth fell open and she felt tears roll down her cheeks quietly. She didn't wipe them but just let them flow freely. One of them dripped onto the floor. After a few more drips Cecilia and James came apart and looked in Lily's direction.   
  
Lily shook her head with confusion then anger and started running. She heard James running after her, calling her but she just kept on running. She gasped the password to the common room and crawled in. She was beginning to run up girl's staircase when A strong hand caught her wrist. She tugged without turning around but it held tight. Slowly she turned around knowing whom to expect.   
  
"What do you want James?" she said harshly while glaring at him.  
  
"It wasn't what it seemed." he began to say when Lily cut him off.  
  
"It wasn't what it seemed?" she said incredulously. "It wasn't what it seemed?"  
  
"Then what was it Potter? We're not in Grade 1, were Grade 7 and you say it wasn't what it seemed? Let me tell you something Mr. Potter if you're worth that grand title. I am not some kind of fling. I should have known not to listen when people said you've changed. You haven't you are still that immature little brat who doesn't know what a girlfriend is. You think a girl friend is just a prize you get. And you get a new one every week. I don't know what people see in you Potter but I'm sure the girls have no brains. They have seen most of your ex-girlfriends broken hearted and they still like you. But I'm not stupid, Its over."   
  
Lily screamed before rushing up the girl's staircase. She didn't notice Sirius, Remus, Tara, Skye and Cara standing with open mouths at the front of the entrance out of the common room. They had heard every single word and as soon as the speech finished the girls ran after Lily and the boys walked to James.   
  
Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"So how does it feel being dumped?"   
  
"Not good." James said miserably not looking up.   
  
"Well there is still the all the other girls."  
  
"But none like Lily."  
  
"You really like her Prongs. Don't you?"  
  
"What do you think Padfoot. I liked her since the first day I placed my eyes on her."  
  
"Then why did you kiss the other girl?"  
  
"Moony! For once in your life believe me I didn't kiss her."  
  
"Sure you didn't, we just saw you kissing for 5 minutes flat with your arms around her."  
  
"You know why? Because I was jealous. When I saw her kissing Snape I didn't want to talk to her. I was angry!"  
  
"Well you should have listened to her when she tried to explain. That's why she saw you in the room. She went looking for you to explain." Sirius said wisely.  
  
"It wasn't her kissing Snape. It was Polyjuice Potion. Velvet was playing Lily's role."  
  
" What?!" James stammered while gasping for breath.   
  
"So that means she didn't kiss him. What a fool I've been." James exclaimed.  
  
"Took you long enough to realize that?"   
  
The heads turned to reveal Skye standing at the bottom of the staircase. She had scratch marks all over herself.   
  
"What happened to you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lily, trying to calm her down. Wouldn't sit down. Wouldn't stop crying. Wouldn't Listen. And all your bloody fault also" she said while pointing to James.   
  
"I'm going up." James said and ran up the staircase 4 steps at a time.  
  
He got to her door and threw it open. But Lily wasn't there but the window was open. He ran to the window and looked down in horror.   
  
  
  
Authors Note-  
Sorry I haven't written so long. The "stupid" computer wouldn't let me upload. So sorry.   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

On the wet grass seven stories from the window James was staring out in Lily lay in a crumpled heap. He hair was wisped around her and her face was contorted fear and pain. Anyone could see she was dead. Sirius and Remus came in the same time, as James was about to jump. They ran and held him back and started screaming at him if he had a problem.  
  
James just looked back his eyes the size of golf balls. Sirius bent his head and looked at him questionably. It took a while for James to recover.  
  
"Down there." He whispered his head jerking towards the window. Cautiously Sirius and Remus walked towards the window and looked down. They gasped and turned towards James.   
  
"Prongs. I'm so so sorry." Sirius shakily pronounced with difficulty. Remus nodded in agreement but he was in such a shock he couldn't say anything.   
  
Skye and Cara ran into the room a few minutes later with worry lines all over there face. When they looked at the boys they opened their mouths to speak but nothing came out. Standing like that for the next few minutes they stared into each other's eyes. Skye was the first to speak.   
  
"So have you guys seen Lily?" she slowly asked dreading the worst. "I mean she's not in your dormitories, Common room, Hagrid's House, Forbidden Forest, Library, Hall, not to mention she has no detention today and she's not with Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. And she doesn't seem here?"   
  
No words came out of the boys but they kept on jerking their heads towards the window. Skye and Cara looked towards each other and shrugged. Running towards the window they glanced down and burst into tears.   
  
Holding each other for support Skye and Cara fell to the ground and cried. Their tears poured onto the surface of the floor. Remus was the first to make a noise. He cleared his throat. Skye and Cara stopped crying and looked at him with despair. James and Sirius looked at him in envy. He was the quickest of them to stop crying. But little did they know what was happening inside of him. Remus cleared his throat again and made a proposal.   
  
"Lets go and tell Professor Dumbledore about this." He suggested.   
  
Sirius went from green to white and then to red.   
  
"Go to Professor Dumbledore. Have you lost your mind? What has been the backbone of our group? Eh, forgot. We supposed to be working out everything for ourselves." He bellowed. Remus was rather taken aback. He knew that they never told anything to the Professors. But this was their friend they were talking about. Cara was the first to react.   
  
Remus is right you know." She whispered. Everyone looked at her incredulously. Cara the wild girl of their group was whispering and agreeing with Remus to tell a teacher. Cara continued.  
  
"Look, sooner or later they will find out. And if we need to find out how she died we need all the help." Here James cut in.  
  
"We know how she died. She probably jumped." He said looking sober. Cara glanced at him and continued.   
  
"You never know. She broke up with people before and she never jumped. Somebody might have pushed her. Anyway, apart from that she needs a proper funeral. We don't want her to rot there do we?" Everyone nodded. "And another thing. When we go to tell Professor Dumbledore we have to tell him the truth. From your break up and what caused it." She said while looking at James. " And everything else. He needs to know the truth. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well we better go." Skye muttered getting up. Everyone followed in suit and walked slowly to Dumbledore's office.   
  
They bumped into Snape on the way to the office.  
  
"Sooo Potteeeeer. Were is mudblood?" Snape snickered cruelly. None of the group wanted to fight but since he offended Lily James and Cara got out of the group. James glanced into one of his eyes and punched it while Cara kicked him in the shins. Snape knew something was definitely wrong when they apologized and left. Even Sirius didn't blow up in front of his face. So he decided to follow them. As they walked into Dumbledore's office Snape leaned against the wall listening to every word. What he heard shocked him. Lily dumped Lily dead, Lily. The thought of her created butterflies in his stomach. Pressing against the wall he thought of Lily and how she was the last thing he had left in this cruel world. And now she was gone too. Snape thumped against the cold floor and stared at the tiles. Every groove and every line seemed to always add up to Lily's face. He sighed, oblivious to everyone around him.   
  



End file.
